Frozen
by RyoSanada1717
Summary: Just when Kouji thinks his life can't get any worse, a new enemy reveals themself with two goals: to take over the Digital World and to have Kouji all to themself. Takouji. (Full summary inside)
1. Prologue: Kuraimon

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Digimon. If I did, anyone would be able to tell because the episodes would be filled with Takouji fluff!

Summary: Just when Kouji thinks his life can't get any worse, a new enemy reveals themself with two goals: to take over the Digital World and to have Kouji all to themself. Meanwhile, Takuya is deperately trying to figure out how to melt Kouji's frozen heart and show him what it means to be in love. Takouji.

Ayeka: Yay! I'm finally able to start my first fic and it's a Takouji! For all of you who don't know, a Takouji is a pairing between Takuya and Kouji, so if you don't like it, then don't read it!

Now just for some quick background...this is a slight AU. After defeating Lucemon, the Chosen Children are back in the Real World, but they still have their D-Tectors and spirits and all that. Also, they can go back to the Digital World whenever they want, as long as they ride a Trailmon to get there. Lastly, each Digidestined is 15, except Junpei who is 16 and Tomoki who is 12.

Okay, that should be it for now. On with the story!

WARNING: Contains shounen-ai (guy/guy relationships). If you don't like it, then I suggest you turn back now...

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

(Scene change)

(Author's note)

P.O.V. 

Flashback

**Forbidden**

Prologue: Kuraimon

(Cave)

"Status report." An icy voice commanded from the shadows at the back of the cave.

A tall, slightly muscular boy stepped towards the shadows, bowing slightly. Standing straight up, he ran one of his hands through his flaming red hair that stood up in little spikes so that it almost looked like actual flames. The boy looked to be about 15 or 16, although he was much older than that. He wore baggy black pants, with red and orange flames that seemed to crawl up from his shoes to his knees. His white shirt was tight against his chest, showing off his muscles, and once again flames seemed to slow down his long black sleeves to his hands.

"My Lord, Kuraimon, I bring you great news." The flame boy said, smiling at a dark figure in the shadows. When Kuraimon didn't answer, the boy continued. "It seems that those children restored the Digital World and then left, leaving it defenseless and perfect for our taking." The boy's grin grew wider as he told his master the news, but then it quickly disappeared. "I'm also afraid, my Lord, that there is some slightly bad news. Apparently, the children are able to pass between the worlds whenever they please, so we must do something about them before they interrupt our plans."

"I assume that you have some sort of plan to fix this little problem, Himon." Kuraimon's icy voice said from the shadows.

Himon nodded. "After watching the Chosen Children for so long and studying their battle techniques and strategies, I have concluded that our best chance of defeating them would be to first capture and eliminate one of the two more powerful warriors-either the child of fire or the child of light. By eliminating one of them, we eliminate half of their strength. Then we can attack the rest and destroy them too." He explained.

"So we need to choose our first victim?" Kuraimon asked, finally stepping out of the shadows.

Himon bowed as Kuraimon revealed himself. His black hair lay smooth around the top of his head, but stuck out in short spikes in the back. The smooth front of his hair made its way across his face diagonally, covering his right eye and leaving his left violet eye exposed. His pale face made his red lips stand out and his teeth, especially his fangs, seemed unnaturally white. His tall, well-built, yet slender, body was clothed in low, tight, black leather pants and a silky black shirt covered in black mesh that ran down his arms and stopped at his fingertips, fitting his hands like gloves, but leaving the top part of his fingers exposed. Two tattered, black wings that didn't look as though they could fly (but really can) projected from his back and fell around him, seeming to protect him from the world.

"So..." He spoke again, his icy voice chilling every bone in Himon's body. "We need to choose a victim. Tell me, what do they look like?"

"You're in luck, my Lord. I just happen to have the pictures of them from our reports." Himon replied as he reached into one of the many pockets on his pants and pulled out two fairly recent pictures.

Kuraimon took the photos and looked at them. One featured a brown-eyed brunette with goggles while the other pictured a blue (gray?) eyed boy with long raven-colored hair held in a ponytail and bandana. "He's perfect." Kuraimon whispered upon seeing the raven-haired boy's picture. "I want this one. The one with the beautiful long hair. Capture him and bring him to me. Don't kill him yet. I want him to belong to me."

Himon immediately nodded. "And yours the child of light shall be." He promised before exiting the cave.

Kuraimon pocketed the picture of the raven-haired teen after taking one last look at it. Then he ripped the other picture and threw it on the ground before returning to the shadows of the cave. _Child of light, you shall be mine."_

Ayeka: Well that's it for the prologue. I promise the chapters will get much longer. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so I hope to be able to update soon. I better go now and work on it. Don't forget to review! Cyaz!


	2. Chapter 1: Child of light, child of pain

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Digimon. If I did, it would be filled with Takouji fluff!

Ayeka: Well, I'm back again and excited to write an angsty chapter. I love Kouji to death, but he's just so easy and fun to torture. Also, all the angsty stuff makes the Takoujiness even better! Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Well now, on with the story!

WARNING: Contains shounen-ai (guy/guy relationships). If you don't like it, then I suggest you turn back now...

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

(Author's note)

P.O.V. 

**Forbidden**

Chapter 1: Child of light, child of pain

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji's P.O.V 

"It's all you fault your father's gone! You just had to go and tell him that you had found your real mother and get him all upset. Because of you, he accepted that assignment in Hong Kong! Now he'll be gone for the next week or two!" My stepmother, Satomi raved, slapping me hard across my face. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. She'd only become nastier if I showed her tears. "You just had to go and find Ms. Kimura, didn't you? Making your father seem like a fool when you found out she wasn't dead must've felt good, huh?" She continued her yelling and I felt a harder slap across my face. This one was much harder than I had expected and in my surprise, I was sent back into the wall, wincing as my head connected with the plaster.

Satomi paid no attention to the fact that I was in pain as she grabbed my arm painfully, digging her nails deep into my skin, hard enough to make it bleed. Still I refused to cry out although I was screaming in my head. "The shame you made me feel when you said that you had found her! Your father may not have noticed, but I saw the look in your eyes when you said it! Well I've got news for you. If you think that just because you've found your birth mother that you'll be rid of me, then you've got another thing coming! Just remember that your father has custody over you, so you're not going anywhere! And I suggest that you behave because while he's gone, I'm in charge and unless you're extremely good, it'll be a whole week before you can see your bastard of a brother, Kouichi, or your pathetic little ditz of a friend, Takuya!"

The whole time she yelled, digging her nails deeper and deeper into my skin, I refused to show her my anger. But the second she began calling Kouichi names, my fists clenched tightly, ready to punch her if she continued. It was when she began demeaning Takuya that I finally exploded. _She can hit me and yell at me all she wants, but I won't allow her to speak ill of my brother and friends, especially Takuya._ I thought angrily, as I took action. Because she was holding my arms, I kicked her hard, surprising her and making her release me. Taking advantage of the few moments I had while she was stunned, I raced out of my bedroom, where I had been preparing for tomorrow's sleepover at Kouichi's before she came in.

I was almost at the top of the stairs when I heard her right behind me. She was faster than I had expected. Hurriedly, I made it to the top of the stairs and started to go down, but before I had even gotten down to the third step, a hand enclosed around my wrist, stopping me from proceeding any further. I turned and tried to slap the hand away, but it was my stepmother that got the first hit. Her eyes blazed with anger and humiliation as she punched me square in the face.

Now my stepmother has hit me many times before, slapping me over and over at least once or twice a day. But never before has she punched me. And let me say, she punches hard. So hard that I went flying backwards which should have been alright if she hadn't suddenly released my wrist, surprised at her own actions.

Time seemed to run in slow motion as I fell through the air halfway down the stairs. I finally came down which a sickening crash, my back connecting with several steps. I cried out in pain as my body continued to roll down the stairs on its own, ignoring the futile attempts I made to stop. The rolling ended quickly as I reached the bottom of the stairs with gaining speed, finally crashing into the wall(1), my right arm hitting it first only to be crushed by the rest of my body a second later. My head was thrown into the banister with a sickening thud. I lay in a crumpled heap against the wall, unable to move. My vision was blurred and I could feel myself falling into unconsciousness. From above me, I could hear footsteps fading and I realized that my stepmother wasn't going to help me. _She's probably just going to leave me here to die or finish me off herself_. I thought miserably as I tried to fight the darkness that was rapidly closing around me. _Maybe it would be better if I just allowed myself to die. No one would care...they'd probably all be happier. Well, all except maybe Takuya._

Tears fell from my eyes as the darkness covered my vision. I was too weak to move, everything hurt, but as I thought of Takuya, I knew I couldn't give up. My best friend _and secret crush_ would never forgive me if I just quit. _I have to get out of here before she comes back and tries to finish me off_. I didn't know if my step mom was capable of such a thing, but my head was spinning and I suddenly felt panicked and afraid for my life. With new strength, though not alot, I used my good arm to lift myself up, ignoring the pain coursing throughout my body. I can remember having much worse injuries than these when we were all back in the Digital World. This pain should be nothing. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, panting hard but determined to get myself out of this hell hole. My right arm was sprained, that much I could tell, but I used it anyways with my left arm to readjust my bandana which was allowing my long blue/black hair to fall into my face. Feeling a sticky substance in my hair, I brought my hands down and cursed at the blood that was on them. Once again, gritting my teeth against the pain, I used my hands to adjust and tighten my bandana over the spot where I thought the blood was originating from. Then, using the wall for support, I pulled myself off the ground and stumbled down the rest of the steps, trying to shake off the darkness which threatened to take over my vision.

I limped towards the door, stopping only for a moment to slide my shoes on and grab my blue windbreaker. As I left my house, another wave of dizziness hit me, almost causing me to blackout. But I was too determined to get away from my 'home' that I tried to ignore it and kept moving. Eventually I got so dizzy that I felt as though each step I took was being made by someone else while I was sitting in the back of my mind, watching my body attempt to run away.

It seemed like an eternity before I could no longer ignore the pain and dizziness. Although I wasn't as far away from home as I would have liked, I looked around, trying to find a place where I could rest. Spotting a big pile of boxes in a nearby alley, I made my way over to them and settled behind them, making sure that I sat in a spot where anyone passing by wouldn't notice me. Leaning back against the way, I closed my eyes and finally allowed myself to fall into a blissful state of unconsciousness. _This is going to be one hell of a summer._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)-- I don't really know how to explain what the stairs are like. I made it so they go straight down, then there's a little landing and a wall at the bottom before they turn and stairs continue to the floor. If that made any sense, I congratulate you.

Ayeka: So how's that for my first official chapter? It seems kind of short to me, but hopefully they'll get longer as I continue. Also, for the most part it was kind of uneventful, but that will soon change.

Well, I'd better go work on the next chapter...Don't forget to review!

Cyaz!


	3. Chapter 2: Life gets worse

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Digimon. If I did, it would be filled with Takouji fluff!

Ayeka: Hello once again! I'm back and ready to deliver another hopefully amazing chapter. Sorry about the long wait. I had it finished at one point but then I re-read it and found a lot of things I needed to change, but I went out of town before I could change them. I can only hope that I made the wait worthwhile.

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Also, about the names for my Digimon… I actually got the name Kuraimon from my English/Japanese dictionary. I wanted a name that fits him, so I found the name "kurai" in my dictionary (which means "without light") and added 'mon' to it. Original, eh? Lol. I did the same for Himon. ("hi" means "fire" in Japanese).

Lastly, I'd like to give a special thanks to AngelSpirit for being my beta reading this chapter for me! hugs You're such a lifesaver! Thanks so much!

And now I'll stop blabbing and get on with the story…

WARNING: Contains shounen-ai (guy/guy relationships). If you don't like it, then I suggest you turn back now...

_Thoughts_

**Thoughts during dreams**

"Speaking"

P.O.V.

Frozen

Chapter 2: Life Gets Worse

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya's P.O.V.

I paced back and forth under a tree in the middle of the park. _Where are they? They were supposed to be here a half an hour ago_. I continued my pacing, wondering whether or not I should go looking for the twins who I was waiting for. _I hope something didn't happen to them_.

"Takuya!"

My pacing stopped as I heard my name being called. Looking around, I spotted Kouichi running towards me and smiled, relieved that Kouichi had finally showed up. However, my smile quickly turned into a frown as I noticed that Kouji wasn't with him.

"Hey Kouichi. Where's Kouji?" I asked as Kouichi caught up to me. Panting, he looked up at me, confusion written on his face.

"He's not here with you?" Kouichi asked. I shook my head and Kouichi sighed. "I was late because I'd been calling his house over and over for about 15 minutes. Mrs. Minamoto finally picked up, and said he wasn't home-so I just assumed he was already here even though he was supposed to come over to my house first and walk with me."

"Where do you think he is?"

"I dunno, but I'm gonna try his house again and see if he's shown up there."

Kouichi pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kouji's home while I went back to pacing. _Please let him be home. Please let him be okay_. I was worried about my best friend. It definitely wasn't like Kouji to ditch us like this. He was considerate enough, that he would at least let us know that he wasn't going to show up. He also had many other qualities that I adored, like the fact that he's kind, caring, and extremely sexy. _Whoa. Let's not go there. Kouji's just a friend…a very cute friend…a very hot friend. Gah! Stop right there! Find Kouji now, discuss this later. _I stopped pacing again as Kouichi hung up the phone, his face pale.

"What's wrong?"

Kouichi pocketed his cell phone. "Kouji took off last night. His step mom says she went in to check on him and he flipped out. I guess he started yelling at her, saying it was her fault that Dad went to Hong Kong for the next week or two. Then, it seemed like he got so mad that he ended up kicking her hard in the shin and taking off around 10 last night. He hasn't been back since."

Now I was really worried. "So he's been out there on his own for 14 hours already? We have to go find him!"

Kouichi nodded, following me as I took off in the direction of Kouji's house. "We'll start at his house and see if we can trace his steps from there." I shouted over my shoulder.

"Good idea." He replied, as we made our way towards Kouji's house, I couldn't help but wonder about what Mrs. Minamoto had said. _That doesn't sound like Kouji at all. I wonder what really happened_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji's P.O.V.

_My whole body is in pain. I try to move, but chains hold me tightly against a wall. I'd scream, but when I open my mouth, no sound comes out. There's some sort of wet sticky stuff running down by body from various sore spots on me. I glance out of the corner of my eye and see blood pouring from many cuts. Everything hurts so badly that I pray Death will take me away. I feel myself losing consciousness as a voice floats out from the darkness. "You will be mine, child of light. Stop struggling, give me your power, and become mine. You have nothing left. Your friends are dead, so give up and give yourself to me."_

_My eyes widened at the mention of my friends. _**No. They can't be dead. Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, Kouichi, Takuya!**_ Tears fell from my eyes. _**Please don't let Takuya be dead! Takuya!**

I woke up to the sound of voices. Sweating and shaking lightly from my dream, I hugged myself, trying to calm down. _It was just a nightmare. Takuya's not dead. They are all perfectly safe at home or out somewhere._ My head was pounding, and there was pain coming from my right arm. I closed my eyes, trying to shut the bright daylight out. _How long have I been out? If I took off last night, then today must be Friday. Why do I have the feeling there was something I was supposed to do today?_

My eyes snapped open as I remembered that I was supposed to meet Kouichi at his house and walk with him to the park so we could go and hang out with Takuya. Sitting up immediately, I instantly regretted waking up at all from my peaceful-okay, not so peaceful-slumber as a wave of dizziness almost knocked me back out. I reached up with my left hand and felt the sore spot on my head. My hand grazed a huge spot of crusted blood, but it was a good thing the wound didn't seem to deep. Now examining my right hand, I discovered a nice, big black and blue bruise forming around my wrist like a bracelet. It was swollen and red, but the swelling didn't seem too bad compared to what it must have looked like during the night. Several other places on my body hurt like hell, but at the moment I didn't feel like checking the rest of my injuries.

It was then that I heard the voices again, and they seemed to be getting louder…or maybe closer. Looking over my little pile of boxes that were hiding me for the moment, I noticed a group of guys in their early twenties smoking and speaking to each other as they walked past me and towards the back of the alley. From their black clothing, similar skull tattoos, and the guns tucked in their coat pockets with the handles sticking out, I could tell they were part of a gang. I pressed myself down and huddled against the wall of the building I was sitting against, hoping they wouldn't notice me. The last thing I needed at a time like this, was even more trouble.

My plan seemed to work, because as they passed me, not a single one of them glanced my way. I breathed a sigh of relief once they had passed and waited until I thought they were far enough away from me so I could make my getaway. After watching too many late-night gangster movies with Takuya, I figured the best thing to do when gangs with guns are around is to get as far away as possible before a showdown of some kind broke out. Besides, I was already probably late enough meeting up with Takuya and Kouichi and they were probably getting worried. Once I was sure that I was safe, I climbed out from behind my box pile and raced towards the street, ignoring the pain that seemed to be trying to rip my body apart.

Just when I thought I was safe, as the sidewalk was only three steps away, I crashed into a figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya's P.O.V.

"Well, as expected, he's not home yet." Kouichi sighed, closing the Minamoto's door behind him before walking over to where I was sitting, waiting for him. "And she's got one hell of a bruise on her leg where she said Kouji kicked her."

I stood up from my place on the sidewalk, brushing myself off. "So, do you really think Kouji did what she says he did?"

Kouichi sighed again. "It just doesn't sound like something Kouji would do. But then again, lately he's been acting more distant. Especially after he finally told Dad about Mom and me. I'm not sure what's been bugging him lately, but as soon as we find him, he's going to spill whether he wants to or not."

I nodded. "I suppose we'd better find him fast, then." Grabbing Kouichi's sleeve, I led the dark haired boy down the walkway towards the main sidewalk. "So, which way do we go?" Turning to the older twin, I noticed the strange look of horror in Kouichi's eyes. "Kouichi?"

Raising his arm, Kouichi pointed to something on his right. I gasped as I saw Kouji's bandana, covered in a dark substance, lying on the sidewalk a little ways down from where we were standing. Walking over and picking it up, I realized what the substance covering the bandana really was. "Blood." I whispered.

A small gasp came from where I had left Kouichi. "We've got to find him now. He's hurt. Oh Takuya! What if he's—"

"No." I cut the dark haired boy off. Standing up, I pocketed the bandana. "He's still alive and we're going to find him." With that, I took off down the sidewalk, heading in the direction we had found Kouji's bandana. _Please let him be alright._ Kouichi followed me, praying for his brother's safety.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji's P.O.V.

"Where are you running off to in such a hurry, pretty boy?" A voice above me asked, as strong hands gripped each of my shoulders and pulled me away from the figure, holding me in place at arm's length. Through a wave of dizziness, I saw a muscular man about an inch or two taller than me looking at me strangely. He seemed to be around his early 20's or so. I bit my lip, unsure of how to answer his question. His grip on me was strong, ensuring that I wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Not going to answer, eh? That's kind of rude." He pushed me hard backwards, making crash into a wall and causing me to cry out in pain, as my already bruised back came in contact with the brick wall. Smirking, he quickly closed the distance between us, pinning my arms above my head with one of his hands. My mind finally seemed to register what was happening, and I struggled against his grip, but the pain screaming throughout my body and the blackness that once again threatened to take over my vision made me weak. I thought of kicking him like I had kicked my stepmother, but he suddenly moved impossibly close to me, crushing my body with his as though he had read my thoughts and known was I had been planning to do.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to wander into alleys by yourself, pretty boy? I suppose you'll just have to learn the hard way." His face was just inches from mine and I turned my head, trying to prevent what I knew was going to happen.

Using his free hand, he took this opportunity to remove my ponytail, allowing my hair to cascade down around my shoulders. Whistling lowly, he roughly grabbed my chin and forced my head to turn, so I was once again face to face with him.

"Such a pretty boy." He whispered, before placing his mouth hungrily upon mine, kissing me fiercely.

Blinking back tears, I tried to resist, but it was no use. The hand he was using to hold my head in place slowly slid downwards, reaching under my shirt as he rubbed it against my stomach. I took this opportunity to try and move my head, but he immediately moved his hand, so that it was back to holding my head still. I was about to give up all hope of being saved when...

"KOUJI!"

The man quickly stopped kissing me and looked at the source of the voice. Tears slid down my cheeks when I saw Takuya and my brother standing in the entrance to the alley, both of them fuming. "Ta…kuya…Kou…ichi…" I whispered weakly, surprised at the hoarseness of my voice.

"Kouji…" Takuya whispered. The man stepped away from me, allowing my weak body to slide down the wall into a sitting position. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't stop a few tears from escaping my eyes. Through my blurry vision, I could see Takuya and Kouichi moving towards me, each of them looking incredibly pissed off and worried at the same time. I couldn't tell which one of them seemed angrier.

The man still stood in front of me, not moving as Takuya and Kouichi cautiously moved closer to us. By comparing him to them, I noticed that he was must've been short for his age, as he looked around his 20's but was a little shorter than Takuya and about the same height as Kouichi. But even though there was a height difference, the man didn't budge, seeming pretty confident of his strength.

"Hey pretty boy, you didn't mention you had a twin. And the one with the goggles doesn't look so bad either." The man chuckled to himself, and I could barely see Takuya's eyes as they grew fiery, anger radiating furiously off of him as he suddenly rushed forward, aiming a punch at the guy's head.

Kouichi took this opportunity to run to me, kneeling down and looking me over as the man dodged Takuya's punch and retaliated with one of his own. Takuya barely dodged the blow and soon the two were a mess of punches that never seemed to come in contact with the other person.

I watched Takuya as he dodged and threw punches. He was too slow. Sooner or later, he wasn't going to be able to dodge anymore. I turned my head to look at Kouichi, who was fussing over me. "Go…" I ordered Kouichi, glancing back at the fight. "Help…Takuya…" Kouichi started to protest, but got up quickly as Takuya let out a yelp, having finally been hit by a punch in the face. He staggered back a few steps, and then proceeded to return to throwing punches at the man, growling lowly.

Kouichi looked at Takuya, than back at me, unsure of who to help. "Go…help him…please…" I gave him a pleading look and he finally nodded. Kouichi's the only person who knows how I feel about Takuya, and he also knows what I'd do to him if anything happened to the brunette.

Kouichi had the perfect opportunity to attack the man, since he had seemed to have forgotten that Kouichi and I were here as well. Takuya noticed this and moved, knowing the man would follow him, leaving his back to Kouichi. After nodding for Takuya to move out of the way, Kouichi hit the man with an extra-hard karate kick to his back, causing him to go flying forward into the wall. The man hit the wall face first, his head making contact with the bricks and a sickening thud sounded loudly throughout the alley.

Takuya walked over and stood by Kouichi, his eyes never leaving the man, who slid down into a crumpled heap on the ground. "Remind me to always stay on your good side." Kouichi chuckled at Takuya's statement. I also tried to smile, but suddenly my head started throbbing as the darkness covered my vision. I moaned in pain, and immediately through the coming darkness I heard Takuya and Kouichi's worried voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying for a loud ringing sound had taken over my hearing.

The last thing I remember was being picked up by a pair of strong arms and inhaling Takuya's sweet scent, resting my head against his chest, before I surrendered to the darkness that threatened to consume me whole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayeka: Finally! I finished chapter 2! This one seemed to take me forever. Probably because I wrote it on all these random pieces of paper (literally ranging from filler paper to napkins… whatever I could find at the time…lol), then I had to type it up. I'm a fast typist, but for some reason I become really slow when I'm typing something from a sheet of paper, rather than straight from my head. Oh well, at least this one's done and now I can go work on chapter 3!

Poor Kouji…just can't get a break, now can he? He had just better be happy that he's my favorite bishounen…who knows what I'd do to him if he wasn't laughs evilly…

Now I suppose that's all I have to say for now…Oh, wait…I knew there was something I forgot…

Don't forget to review! Have a great day filled with Takouji daydreams!


End file.
